


Sherlock Holmes & The Calamity of the Pink Boom Boom

by Yorkiepug



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crack, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, clams but not like you're thinking, lots of swears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 11:59:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14354994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yorkiepug/pseuds/Yorkiepug
Summary: Greg and Sherlock are on the hunt for a stolen object.





	Sherlock Holmes & The Calamity of the Pink Boom Boom

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Irrevocably_Sherlocked](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irrevocably_Sherlocked/gifts).



> I wrote this at the 221B Con Flash Fiction Workshop. I had the prompts: Sherlock Holmes, Greg Lestrade, No mobile reception and Trafalgar Square. 
> 
> I may have cheated a little and please BE KIND I have literally never even attempted to write anything. Thank you Heather, Bree and Engie for dragging me along and encouraging me.

Greg raced through the crowds, Sherlock was trailing a murder suspect and lost them in the swarm of tourists. They had just passed the fountain of Cupid and Sherlock took a sharp right through the luxury shops towards the aquarium. His longs legs were difficult to keep up with. 

Greg was also trying to keep John updated. He was still at work and worried about Sherlock and all the trouble he usually gets into. 

Suddenly Sherlock entered the aquarium, determined to catch the suspect. Since it was a weekday afternoon the exhibit was almost empty, a few parents and children milling about. 

Upon entering the aquarium Greg was in the process of texting John what his flatmate and lover was up to and he noticed that his shitty network no longer was connected. Goddammit. 

They were in the “touch exhibit” and Greg finally caught up with Sherlock. “Sherlock slow down! John is worried about you and he told me you owed him tonight, whatever that means.” 

“Lestrade, John’s deep dicking can wait, this suspect has murdered 3 poodles!!!” 

At that point they both noticed the suspect at the tide pools. He appeared to be gently prying a clam open, all while surveying the staff. Both Greg and Sherlock knew this was it. They saw the suspect walk away, he appeared as though a heavy weight had been lifted off his shoulders.   
As he wandered away both Greg and Sherlock wandered over to the sensory tank. They looked at the arry of clams, not sure which one was molested by their suspect. 

“Well,” Greg Said “ I guess it’s time to crack some clams.”

“Goddammit, I never in my life ever wanted to have my fingers prying open any form of clam,” Sherlock ejaculated. 

Sherlock sighed heavily “ Time to put my aversion to clams aside and get to work.” 

Greg checked his phone again, John had more experience with clams than either of them. Both men dove their hands into the cool water. They noticed the creepy-ass shark tanks in the background making every move seem more dire. 

One by one they coaxed the resistant clams open not sure what they’d find in their moist depths. They tried to pry the clams apart, but they were extremely resistant. Lucky for them both Sherlock had long, slim fingers. One by one they opened all the clams not sure what they find in their velvety folds. 

Finally one large, lumpy clam beckoned them. Sherlock clasped it in his hands and slowly pried it apart. Once inside they discovered a large, pink diamond sparkling with water droplets. 

“The Pink Boom Boom” Sherlock exclaimed, “the famous pink diamond.”

Greg gasped and the sharks the background circled as John burst into the aquarium, “What the fuck are you doing without me Sherlock, you cock!!!” he boomed across the room. 

“John, you hot little shit, LOOK!” Sherlock displayed the glorious diamond. 

John’s jaw dropped, “Fuck me someone is putting their dick in me tonight!” 

Sherlock blushed as he shoved the rock into Greg’s face and grabbed John’s hand. The two of them walked out of the door, knocking over children as they couldn’t take their eyes off each other. 

Greg smiled, he was happy his friends were so in love and would be fucking like rabbits tonight.


End file.
